


Isekai From Hell: Modded Skyrim Special Edition

by Nug_Snuggler



Series: Isekai From Hell [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Adopted Children, Advancing the world, Assassination, F/F, F/M, Family, Gen, Isekai, M/M, Multi, Murder, Not Canon Compliant, Plot, Theft, non-canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nug_Snuggler/pseuds/Nug_Snuggler
Summary: What... What's going? I was watching a video while crossing the street... Did someone hit me? I feel so light... What's that sound?
Series: Isekai From Hell [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141757
Kudos: 4





	Isekai From Hell: Modded Skyrim Special Edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of my wild ride as an Isekai protagonist.... If only it wasn't in a frozen shit hole like skyrim, what the hell am I supposed to do?

**The Beginning of an (Un)Fortunate Adventure...**

_How the hell did I end up in this cart? Why do these three guys look so familiar? Why are my hands bound?!_

"Ah, I see you're up?" _says a rather burly blond man._

"Hey, do you know where I am? There was-" _I begining to say as the man clad in furs and a blue cloak interrupts me._

"You were caught trying to cross the boarder into skyrim, like us and that horse thief over there." _He says, nodding to the other man in the cart._

 _Covered in a patchwork of cloth, he's obviously lived a rough life._ "Damn storm cloaks, if it wasn't for you I'd have gotten away with that horse and been halfway to Hammerfell by now."

"Wait... Did you say skyrim? How the hell did I get here?! I wasn't crossing a border! I swear I was just crossing a street when a bright ligh-" _Wait a minute... Did I just get Isekai'ed into a videogame?... Does that mean I got hit by a truck? Are these real people or just programs like the game... Quick what's something I can do right now? Lokir, that's it, from rorikstead. He's going to die when he makes a break for freedom. I wonder..._

"Lokir, Lokir of Rorikstead. Don't do it, fleeing will lead to certain death." _I say in the most mysterious voice I can muster._

"H-how did you know my name? And where I'm from?!" Lokir looks at me with fear in his eyes.

 _Great, looks like I'm not going to be talking to robots for the rest of my life... Which could end pretty soon... Hmmm, ah ha!_ "I know your name like I know the name of the man sitting next to me... Ulfric Stormcloak, leader of the the rebellion, and true high king of skyrim. This is an event ordained by the nine Divine's themselves. And I... Am a seer, meant to carry out their will. Listen to me and we all just might make it out of here alive." 

"Ha, like that's really Ulfri-" _Lokir begins to laugh with disbelief, before the nord interrupts him._

"How? How could you possibly know that?!" _Ralof, I think that was his name? Stares at me in disbelief._

"The same way I know we are being taken to Helgan to be excecuted in front of General Tullius himself. And that you, Ralof of Riverwood, used to be sweet on a girl there. She made that mead with juniper berries that you loved so much." _I say with a smug smile, proud I remembered something about the game._

"T-that's completely true...." _He stares at me, slack jawed._

"Now, if all of you want to live through this. You'll listen to me. Is that understood?" _I whisper to my other Imperial captives._

_Ralof looks to Ulfric, who nods in affermation. Lokir looks between them... And nervously he nods too._

"Good, when we enter Helgan, convince all of your men to drag their feet. You'll hear thunder in the distance... I'll volunteer to go first. When it happens, make a break for the north tower." _I say, with the beginnings of a plan starting to form._

"When what happens?" _Lorik says whispering to me._

"Trust me, you won't believe me if I tell you. Just don't look up and run with all your might to the tower." _I say with a serious look on my face._

**Speechcraft** **Level 16**

_What the fuck? Did I seriously just get a level up? Sweet._

"Alright, I'll trust you. Seer." _Lokir says hesitantly._

 _My pulse quickens as we draw closer to the gates. I'm almost certain that this is real... As_ impossible _as it seems... I feel the sun on my skin... The breeze in my hair... But... I'm oddly... Calm? No... At peace? Yeah, that's it. I should be panicking. But for some reason... I feel anticipation... That's it the thrill of the fight to come... Did I go insane? Maybe... Or have I just accepted my fate as an Isekai protagonist? Huh, I wonder if I'll get a harem? As these thoughts run through my head, my fellow captives are called to the chopping block. Shambling as slowly as possible without raising suspicion. Then I'm called to give my name to Hadvar... It's then that shit gets weird..._

"Who... Are you?" _Hadvar says while looking at his list._

_After saying that, everything fades to black and a screen appears before me..._

**Defult Race: Human**

**Innate Attributes:**

**•Mind of the Gamer- This allows you to rationalize all your actions from a detached perspective. Suffering little to no mental degradation from poor morality.**

**•Body of the Gamer- Your body suffers no I'll effects from damage, instead a health, mana, exposure, wetness, hunger, thrist, and stamina bars represents your durability, available mana pool, degree of exposure to the elements, degree of wetness in your clothes, your level of hunger, your level of thirst, and your remaining stamina respectively.**

**Do you wish to randomize your race to get an additional 15% increase to skill experience when performing a relevant action? This option will stack on top of your innate attributes as well as the attributes of the randomly selected race.**

_I don't know... Is it smart to just switch races like that? I mean, what if I'm stuck as an argonian for the rest of my life!... But, that exp boost is amazing! Hmmm.... Fuck it, I'm going to need all the help I can get! YOLO!!! Wait...YOLT!!! As if sensing what I want, the screen then says..._

**Please confirm your name to continue on your journey...**

_Okay.... How about... Silvantus Malborne?_

**Thank you we sincerely hope you enjoy your adventure.**

_What does that mea-_

_Before I can voice my question, Hadvar returns into focus..._

"An Orc huh, why don't see many of your kind here outside your strongholds. Captain, it appears he's not on the list." _Hadvar says._

_Huh, an orc... At least I wasn't a high elf or argonian... Or khajit, that'd be a little too weird... But... I kinda want a tail now... Shush, maybe later?_

"Damn the list, he goes to the block." _The captain says... That bitch, why you gotta excecute random Innocents? Honestly, she deserves to be eaten by dragons. "Thunder" begins crackling over head._

"Ulfric Stormcloak leader of the Rebellion, you murder the High King and usurped his throne, plunging skyrim into chaos. What say you in your defense?" _Generl Tullius says with an air of superiority. To the gagged Ulfric._

"Muffle, muffle, muffle." _Ulfric says, and might I add, quite inspirational._

"And now, I get to put you down like the rabid dog you are." _General Tullius snarks, as Ulfric stands in stoic defiance._

"First prisoner." _That captain says._

 _I step forward,_ _looking at Ulfric,_ "It's been an honor to pledge my services to the true High King of Skyrim. Please, begin the rights priestess." _I say turning to the priestess of Arkay... Another wave of "Thunder" tears through the sky, much closer than the last. I really hope I timed this right..._

"As we commend your souls to atherius, blessings of the eight divines upon yo-" _The priestess begins, but a loud crash above silences her..._

"Now! Make for the tower!" _I shout at the top of my lungs, shoving my would be executioner to the ground, taking his axe before making my way to the tower... Flames like rain pour fourth from the heavens. Looking over my shoulder, I see Alduin... The largest, most ferocious dragon to ever roam tameriel... Yeah, I'm not suicidal... Yet, slamming the door behind me I shout above._

"Whosever up the tower, climb down now or you're dead!" _I use the executioner's axe to cut my bindings before tossing it to Ralof._

"Free those still bound, after you hear the tower shake follow me through the breach. All of you! Don't fear the flames, they won't burn if you're quick enough!" _I prepare to head up the stairway with two Stormcloak's rushing down past me as Lokir begins to speak._

"That's... That's a dragon! Is that..." _Lokir begins stammering._

"Yes, that's why I told you not to look, otherwise you'd be paralyzed by fear." _I say, almost halfway up the stairs when I hear..._

"Halt, who are you orc? How do you know these things?" _Ulfric bellows towards me._

"I am Silvantus Malborne, the rest I'll tell you when we're all safe from the dragon. Now, I've gotten you this far. Trust me a little further and we'll all make it out of here with a story to tell." _I say marching up the steps, the tower shakes and Alduin smashes through the wall, filling the space just above me with a torrent of flame. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... And with that he flies off to torment more easier prey..._

"Now! Through the breach, aim for the hole in the building below!" _I shout below, as I sprint towards the breach._

"That man is insane!" _Lokir shouts over the din of battle as he follows close behind. Close behind him Ralof, Ulfric, and the other Stormcloak's follow my lead. Descending through the burning wreckage of the house I tell them._

"Alright, we're almost to the keep, from there we'll have a moment's rest, but we don't have time to waste. Follow my steps exactly untill we enter the keep. Now, onward unto the chaos!" _Where the hell is this coming from? I don't remember being so assertive... Maybe because I'm an orc now? And why is the sounds of the dragon tearing this town to shreds so... Exilerating!... No time to question it. Keep moving!_

"Hroathgar, grab the child and fall in line if you wish to survive this!" _I shout to the man and child cowering behind some rubble._

"Who are you? How do you know my name?!" _Hrothgar whimpers._

"Right now I'm your only hope at survival and that's all that matters!" _I shout over the dragon's roars._

_The dragon lands and shoots fire down one of the side streets._

**Speechcraft Increased to 17**

"A-alright, I'm with you!" _Hroathgar shouts grabbing the boy and tossing him over his shoulders._

_The dragon takes off once more._

"Now, follow me into this ally, and whatever you do, don't make a sound!" _I rush to the ally with the growing group of allies close behind. I stop just at the corner of one of the buildings._

"W-why are we stopping?" _Lokir says._

_I simply bring my hand up to my lips in the motion of silence... Feeling my tusks for the first time, I'm impressed by their length, it looks as though they are almost level with my nose. But enough of that! I'll have time to admire my rugged good looks after the dra- I feel the earth tremble behind me... And the dragon bathes the path before us in flames... Then takes off once more..._

"That's why we stopped, now we're going to be running straight for the keep. Keep your eyes locked on my back and don't stop running until we make it inside the keep. Alright! Let's go!" _I charge forth into the fray, pushing with all my might through the keep's door, holding it as the rest file in behind me. Panting Ulfric turns to me and says,_

"Alright orc, we made it to the keep. Now tell me who are you!?" _He bellows, on the verge of anger._

"Not yet, there's still the matter of your men being tortured below, now quickly hide! The key to our escape approaches quickly." _I say, hiding just out of sight of the barred passage to my left._

"Quick open the gate! We need to get out of here!" _The captain who had ordered my excecution shouts at the foot soldier accompanying her... Ooh... I am so going to enjoy thi-... Hold up... Since when was I this blood thirsty? I shouldn't... No! This is kill or be killed! Now fight! The gate comes down and the two make their way into our ambush. Ulfric takes the executioner's axe and brings it down on the head of the imperial soldier. Splitting his hide helmet in two. While I pin the imperial captain to the floor and whisper into her ear..._

"You reap what you sow, Imperial..." _Before quickly snapping her neck, and taking the key out of her pockets. I remove her helmet, sword, and whatever other pieces of armor she has that would fit me..._

**Unarmed Combat Increased to 16**

**Level Increased to 2**

_I'll choose a level up later..._ "Quick to the dungeons!" _I shout quickly opening the door and dashing downstairs towards the sound of fighting. Jumping into the fray I run the torturer through with my sword as those who were once his victims take on the assistant. With batted breath, I slump down into the nearest chair..._

**One-handed Combat Increased to 16**

_Damn, I'm just getting level after level, I'm glad I chose that exp boost now._

"Now... Now we are safe enough to speak... For the moment... Everyone, arm yourselves while I speak with the High King, Lokir, and Ralof... They have many Questions that need answering. And I do not have much time to answer..." _I take them off to an empty cell down the way, far enough so that no one could hear us._

"Enough sneaking around! Who are you and how do you know so much about this dragon attack?!" _Ulfric finally snaps, shouting at me. But I calmly stand my ground._

 _Welp, time to lie my ass off..._ "As I said before, my name is Silvantus Malborne, and to answer your question as to how I know what I know... It is a long story, but suffice to say, I am the sole survivor of my clan. We specialized in divination magic, some of us could predict weather, others the outcome of a gamble, but few could predict the future... I was blessed with being the only one to receive a vision of this day and all it's happenings... My clan, knowing the importance of this event, sacrificed everything to get me here... Now, I stand before you, hand of the will of the nine divines to lead you safely out of the rubble of Helgan so that you may reclaim your throne as the true High King of Skyrim." _I sigh, taking a moment to catch my breath... I think that was beli-_

**Speechcraft Increased to 18**

**Speechcraft Increased to 19**

**Speechcraft Increased to 20**

**Level Increased to 3**

_Well, I guess it worked. I'll check my level up later though._

"That... Is quite the tale..." _Ralof say... Looking overwhelmed._

"I have no idea what to say... Why save me? I'm just a good for nothing horse thief..." _Lokir says, looking at me..._

 _I look at him debating on whether I should tell him he's just an idiot who died with an arrow in his back..._ "I saved you for a selfish reason. I wanted to know if I could alter the vision of the future I had seen... You were to die to an Imperial arrow while fleeing the execution block. Instead, you now live and may change my next dream of the future." 

_Lokir just looks at me silently before Ulfric speaks up._

"So, in your vision... I win this civil war, and become High King?" _He says, pondering this news._

"Yes, your highness." _I say with a slight nod._

"Then it's settled, you'll accompany me to Windhelm and become a member of my personal war council." _Ulfric says matter of factly... Shit, I'm not ready for that yet! I'm way too low of a level! Plus, they're pretty racist last time I checked... Hmm, ah ha!_

"My deepest apologies your highness, but that is not the trail I must take yet. I must first set into motion several events to ensure you will have the resources at your disposal for what comes after unifying Skyrim. The Aldmeri will not stand idly by as it becomes apparent the civil war will end with a Stormcloak victory. I must strengthen your foundation from the shadows, so that once they realize what is going on it'll be too late to stop you." _I say, hoping he buys that load of bul-_

**Speechcraft Increased to level 21**

_Okay, that's going to get real annoying, real quick._

"I see your point... Alright, but should you ever require assistance in these events. You'll have whatever I can spare. Now, what's our next step?" _Ulfric says._

"First we arm up, there's a few more Imperials and frostbite spiders between us and freedom. After that half of us will dress as Imperials and the other half Stormcloak's. Should we run into an Imperial patrol, we'll act as though we're transferring prisoners. We'll do this untill we reach Riverwood, at that point we'll part ways." _I say, finally catching my breath. Man, I'm so glad the Stormcloak's hate the Imperials more than orcs._

"Sounds like as good a plan as any." _Ralof says, leaving with Ulfric to go arm and coordinate with the men. Lokir stays behind..._

 _Shuffling from foot to foot, he then speaks to me,_ "What am I supposed to do? Aren't I supposed to die? How can I go back to being a simple thief after hearing all this?" _He says, putting his head in his hands._

 _Shit, I'm not equipped to deal with emotional crisis of purpose... Purpose... Ah, that could work, that could work really well... A kind smile creeps up my face and I place my hand on his shoulder,_ "You were supposed to die a nameless horse thief, but your fate has changed. You can be anything you desire, but I would be a fool not to ask you to join me on my journey to shape the fate of this land, if not all of tameriel." 

_Lokir looks up to me, purpose slowly filling his eyes,_ "Y-you really want to work with me? A nobody?" 

"Not nobody, Lokir of Rorikstead, a name that will be remembered for ages to come." _I say, smiling as he straightens up and determination fills his gaze._

"Then if you'll have me, I'd be honored to work for you Silvantus." _Lokir says sticking his hand out._

 _I clasp it in mine and say,_ "Not for me, with me. Partner. Now let's get you out of those rags, mind checking to see if any light Imperial armor is left that isn't too damaged and might fit you?"

_Letting go of my hand, Lokir nods returning to the group... I stand in the hall... Spying a skeleton, I search around and find a couple sacks of coins. And use a couple lock picks I found lying around to enter the locked cells._

**Lockpicking Skill Increased to 16**

**Lockpicking Skill Increased to 17**

**Lockpicking Skill Increased to 18**

**Lockpicking Skill Increased to 19**

**Level Increased to 4**

**Inventory: Gold 132**

_That skill increase is going to get annoying... But, I kinda almost feel like I'm cheating... Though, it seems easy now... I don't know if this is hardcore difficulty, I'm still in the tutorial area after all... And what happens if I die? Is that it? Do I revert to a previous save? Will I go home?... I shack those thoughts from my head as I turn to our little group, a kid, a smith, a horse thief, and about 17 Stormcloaks, not counting Ulfric or Ralof... Damn... This might actually be fun. I smile widely before speaking,_ "Has everyone had a chance to rest? Is anyone hurt? Hrothgar, how're you and the boy holding up?" _I look to the "civilians" wandering what I'm going to do._

 _The Stormcloaks nod, appearing to be relatively well off given the circumstances... Hrothgar coughs,_ "I'm fine, but I'm not so sure about the boy..." _he says looking down to the kid... Shit, I never really noticed kids all that much during my playthroughs, what am I supposed to do? I don't even have a house... Girder, right? That was Ralof's sister's name? She owns the mill in Riverwood I think? The kid looks to me... Fear in his eyes... Damn, poor kid just lost everything to a dragon and there's a bunch of big scary Stormcloak's around... I kneel down to the boy and take off the helmet, trying to speak as softly as possible I say,_ "Hey kid, how you doing? Some pretty scary stuff going on huh?" _he nervously nods in agreement..._ "I'm sorry, but there's going to be a few more scary things going on... But all these big, strong men and women are here to keep you safe, especially this big ol'scary orc... Think you can continue being the brave young man you've been so far? We're almost out of here... And I'll get you someplace safe. Promise." _the boy looks at me cautiously before nodding and sliding back behind Hrothgar._

_**Speechcraft Increased to level 22** _

_I turn to everyone else after salvaging whatever I could from our immediate surroundings,_ "Alright, we've got some more Imperials, some frostbite spiders, and a cave bear between us and freedom. Are you men up to the task?" _They nod aimlessly in affermation,_ "Ulfric, are these the true sons and daughters of skyrim or just a bunch of soft-bellied milk drinkers!?" _I shout at the men._

"I don't know. Are you!" _Ulfric shouts at the men._ "No High King Ulfric!" _the men reply in a chorus of soldiers returning to their roots, shaking off their daze, and preparing for battle._

"Then prove it! Follow me to victory! To freedom! To soverengarde!" _I shout, before advancing deeper into the dungeons._

**Speechcraft Increased to level 23**

_With that rallying cry we charge forward quickly overtaking the Imperials in a flurry of blades, arrows, and magic... The magic was supplied by me, using flames and electricity to surpress who I could._

**Destruction Increased to level 16**

**Destruction Increased to level 17**

**Destruction Increased to level 18**

_As the last of our foes fall the men and I take a moment to catch our breaths,_ "Okay, take what you can from the fallen... We're about to enter the caverns... There'll be no turning back... We're still to face frostbite spiders and a cave bear." _After checking on everyone, I usher them quickly into the cavern as the way behind us is sealed by debris... The roars of the dragon reverberating through the cavern..._

"Don't worry, we're almost there. Everyone beware the spiders venom. Those with bows, sneak up with me. We're going to clear them out." _Advacing stealthily down the narrow tunnel, I hold up my hand and whisper._ "There should be about 4 spiders, 2 on the ground and 2 that will descend from the ceiling. I'm going to charge in and draw them all out. I want you to rain arrow after arrow down on them until they stop twitching. You understand?" _All the men look to me and nod. Shit, I guess it's time to go... I hate spiders... Especially ones bigger than me!_

_I rush forward shouting at the spiders as a bath them in a torrent of flame from my hands, arrows fly forth from behind me, dispatching the spiders before any could let loose a volley of venom. Taking a moment to rest, I begin to harvest materials while the rest of the group enters the new cavern._

**Item gained 4x Frostbite Venom**

**Item gained 6x Spider Eggs**

_Ugh, that's disgusting... I really don't want to eat these... I'll push it off for as long as possible. Everyone is here now... Time for the final hurdle._ "Alright everyone, there is a sleeping bear up ahead. Once I kill it, we'll be safe to make our way to Riverwood. After getting there Ulfric and the other Stormcloak's can seperate and make their way to Windhelm. Lokir, Hrothgar, the kid, and I will stay there for a few days before moving on. Once we get out of the cave take cover." _After getting nods of affermation from everyone, we advanced... Drawing my bow, I let loose two arrows in quick succession, straight into the beast's skull._

**Archery skill Increased to 16**

_As we exit the mouth of the cave and take cover, the dragon flies out overhead. Once everyone recovers from the shock, we silently make our way to Riverwood. Halfway there we come upon a set of three standing stones. The thief's, warrior's, and mage's stone. I refrain from choosing one until I'm alone, can't have them see me take the thief's stone after all. After entering the town Ulfric tells Ralof to stay behind with his sister for a couple days as the rest make their way north to Windhelm. As the "Imperials" escourt the "captive" Stormcloak's out of the town, I lay down for a short rest in Gerder's house..._

_And then everything goes black..._

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is going to be a personal project focused around someone who is "definitely not me" being Isekai'ed into a serious of videogame worlds, I will not be adhering to canon, nor will focus on being accurate for lore. This is a story that intrigued me and I chose to pursue it of my own volition. I will also be including some of my favorite mods I use in my play through a of skyrim. If you have any mod suggestions or contributions you'd like to contribute to the story feel free to voice them. And if I like them I'll credit those that made them. I hope you enjoy my story.


End file.
